Angel Voice
Angel Voice is an insert song from the Macross Dynamite 7 OVA. It was first released on the album Radio Fire!!. Lyrics Romaji = Mimi wo sumaseba kasuka ni kikoeru daro Hora ano koe Kotoba nanka ja tsutaerarenai nanika Itsumo kanjiru Are wa tenshi no koe MERODI- wa kieru yami ni shimikomu you ni EKO- nokoshite shizuka ni orite'ku DI-PU BURU- no O-RORA ni Ore mo utau ze Shinjite-ita mono ga aru BAKA da to iwareta keredo kawaranakatta ano hi no yume ANGEL VOICE mitsuketa no sa Chiheisen no mukou ni KIRARI hikatta Omae no sugata wa yume ja nakatta Nagare nagarete ikou Itsuka mata aou ze Hitomi tojireba Itsumo kokoro no naka ni hibiku ANGEL VOICE Kokoro wa kawaru keshiki to onaji you ni Shikata nai no sa Kami-sama nante doko ka kimagure dakara Ate ni suru na yo Hashiri-tsuzukete iyou ze Tachidomaru no wa mada daro Tadoritsukitai yami no mukou ANGEL VOICE kanjita no sa Haruka na mune no kodou RIZUMU awasete Yatto kono basho de futari deaeta Omae no sono sugata Kono me ni yakitsukeru HEVI- na yoru ni mo Kitto chikara ataete kureru ANGEL VOICE WOW OH OH WOW OH OH .... Mimi wo sumaseba itsumo kikoeru darou? Hora ano koe Are wa tenshi no koe |-| Kanji = 耳をすませば　かすかに聞こえるだろ ほら　あの声 言葉なんかじゃ伝えられない何か いつも感じる　あれは天使の声 メロディーは消える　闇に染み込むように エコー残して 静かに降りてく　ディープ・ブルのオーロラに 俺も歌うぜ 信じていたものがある バカだと言われたけれど 変わらなかった　あの日の夢 ANGEL VOICE　見つけたのさ 地平線の向こうに　キラリ光った おまえの姿は夢じゃなかった 流れ流れていこう いつかまた会おうぜ 瞳閉じれば いつも心の中に響くANGEL VOICE 心は変わる　景色と同じように 仕方ないのさ 「神様なんてどこか」気まぐれだから 当てにするなよ 走り続けていようぜ 立ち止まるのはまだだろ たどりつきたい　闇の向こう ANGEL VOICE　感じたのさ 遥かな胸の鼓動　リズムあわせて やっとこの場所で二人出会えた おまえのその姿 この目に焼きつける ヘヴィーな夜にも きっと力与えてくれる　ANGEL VOICE WOW OH OH WOW OH OH .... 耳をすませば　いつも聞こえるだろう？ ほら　あの声　あれは天使の声 |-| English = If you strain your ears, you can probably hear it Hey That voice I always feel something That can't be put into words, That's an angel's voice It leaves an echo Like a melody fading into the darkness It quietly descends in a deep blue aurora I also sing There's something I believe Though I'm called a fool for it The dream I had that day hasn't changed ANGEL VOICE I found it It was shining beyond the horizon Your appearance wasn't a dream It flows and flows on Let's meet again When I close my eyes it's always in my heart, that ANGEL VOICE The heart changes, just like the scenery It can't be helped "Where is God?" is a whimsical question So don't count on getting an answer Let's go on running It's not yet time to stop I wanna get past the dark ANGEL VOICE I felt it The distant beat of the heart joins the rhythm At last we can meet here Your appearance Burns into my eyes Even in a heavy night It certainly gives me strength ANGEL VOICE WOW OH OH WOW OH OH .... Strain your ears, don't you hear it always? Hey That voice That's an angel's voice Disambiguation *'Angel Voice' was released on the album Radio Fire!! as track 6 and on the album Ultra Fire!! as track 17. *'Angel Voice (Original Karaoke)' was released on the album Radio Fire!! as track 15. *'Angel Voice' (Acoustic) was released on the album Fukuyama Fire!! as track 13. *'Angel Voice' (Lynn Minmay version) was released on the album Macross the Tribute as track 8 and was sung by Mari Iijima. Category:Music Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Macross 7